totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: The Ultimate Showdown: Ch. 2
The group of Teenagers had returned to the large Dock where they had met the night before. The two hosts of their Season of truth were there to greet them. "Welcome Victims." Chris said with a grin. "Today is the day we take our voyage to the first challenge. Before we leave, however, it's time to choose our teams." "Which will be our biggest ever." Don butt in. "Each team will have a total of 25 people. May I Chris?" Chris then gave a groan as he folded his arms. "Good lord, you're needy!" Don gave no notice to Chris' attitude and turned back to the Contestants. He then called several of their names. "Junior, Beardo, Alejandro, Leshawna, Beth, Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Owen, Eva, Justin, Staci, Stephanie, Devin, B, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Scott and Courtney. From now on, you will be called.... The Ghosts of Hazard!" The people who were chosen as the Ghosts cheered with delight, but some of them, notably Gwen and Trent, felt rather uncomfortable with being near each other. "And for team number two, we have; Josee, Taylor, Lorenzo, Ezekiel, Sierra, Cameron, Lightning, Jo, Rodney, Amy, Samey, Jasmine, Sky, Jay, Carrie, Scarlet, Topher, Sky, Chet, Macarthur, Sugar, Tom, Laurie, Dawn and Mike. You will now be known as.... the Stinging Hornets!" The teams all cheered after they were all picked as the second team, planning on going all the way to earn the gold at the end of the line. "And, since I'm Co-hosting the show now," Don spoke up once they stopped cheering. "Guess what? The teams will not be merging!" "Yeah right." The voice belonged to Duncan, who had known Chris longer than Don. Having been released from prison via his mother paying his bail, Duncan looked forward to seeing Chris again, to give him a piece of his mind. Don looked calm and smiled to the Delinquent. "Did you say something, Duncan?" 'Yeah. You're a bad Liar, Donnie boy." Duncan answered. "I've been on this show for four Seasons and only one thing's stayed the same: Merging teams!" Don then laughed at this statement. "Well, as true as that is Duncan, you forget. There's one thing all those Seasons didn't have." "Which is?" Duncan folded his arms. "Me." Don put in the same tone as Duncan. "As long as I'm Co-hosting this show, there will be no Merging whatsoever." "Whatever." Duncan merely rolled his eyes, not believing Don. Don merely brushed off the non believing delinquent and went on with his announcement. "Anyways, I hope you've all got your things assembled, because we are about to shove off for our first challenge!" A hand was raised within the crowd. "Yes?" Don addressed the girl raising the hand. "Yeah, I got a question." Katie replied. "How're we, like, going to get to these challenges?" "Oh my gosh, Katie is totally right." The girl's chubbier friend agreed. "I'm glad you all asked that." Don said with a finger pointed to the air. "You see, over the course of our time in this Season, we will all be traveling in style." As soon as Don has mentioned the word 'Style', a loud horn blared over their ears, signaling the approach of something big. As they turned their heads, they all saw that it was an enormous Cruise Ship. The large Ocean Liner stopped right at their Dock. "Say hello to the one and only, Mclean Cruiser." Chris butt in. "We are gonna be riding this bad boy to each and every one of our Challenges. Now, without further ado, let us be off to our first Challenge of the Season!" The Teams all cheered and rushed onto the Cruise, with Chris' long-suffering Interns carrying all of their luggage. One contestant in particular was planning something big. "That Billion is gonna be mine..." Amy rubbed her hands together with a twisted grin, following her teammates onto the ship. Who knows what she had in store. Category:Comedies Category:Chapters Category:Hueyslinger Category:Competition stories Category:Drama stories